


Sleepless night

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, There's some build up to the sex i promise. Even though it's only a tiny bit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Saeran turns to you on nights where he can't sleep, because you said that you would always be there for him no matter what the time.A small trip to a place he wants to visit has unexpected consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I EVEN SPENT THE LAST FEW HOURS WRITING...

Saeran had trouble sleeping. You knew that as much as Saeyoung did. The reasons why, however… Were known only to you. Saeyoung assumed that it was the drugs which Saeran had been given when he was the resident hacker of Mint Eye having a lasting effect, and that it would wear off soon.

You knew otherwise.

His slight suicidal tendencies and mood swings at times meant that for the foreseeable future, Saeran was having to take medication. The side-effects included things such as insomnia and random hot flushes which, for the redhead, typically occurred at night when he was trying to sleep.

Also… He was plagued with nightmares of people from the past.

Some days, it was Rika. Her smile and gentle words reminding him of the false truths he had been fed as ever since she had taken him to Mint Eye. On others, it was his mother. The way in which she’d starve, beat, and punish him. On occasion, it was Saeyoung at the centre of the nightmares. Being left alone by him, and seeing his arm bleeding out once they had reunited would be there. And then there was V… The gunshot and the blood is what would come to the front of his mind, alongside V’s words of forgiveness, saying that he didn’t blame him for pulling the trigger.

As Saeran’s first friend since he had been freed from the clutches of Mint Eye, you had promised him that you would always be there for him if he needed you, and that all he needed to do was knock on your door at any point. That was a benefit to working from home as the full-time party planner for the RFA. Jumin paid you to do it all from home.

You believed that it also helped with being Saeran’s friend when it came to the fact that you didn’t develop your relationship with Saeyoung any further than friendship too. Seeing lovey-dovey actions all around him would probably annoy him, and make his emotions even harder to control.

Today was one of the nights where Saeran just _couldn’t_ sleep.

A loud hammering on the door to your home ended up waking you up, and when you checked the time, it was almost one in the morning. You made your way downstairs as the knocking continued, and you peered outside to see the familiar red hair, minty green eyes, and creamy coloured sweater belonging to Saeran.

Quickly, you unlocked the door, and the first thing which came to you was his slightly shaken breathing. “Y- You answered… C- Can you come with m- me somewhere? R- Right now?” His question was straight to the point, but you took a moment to look down at yourself. _You were only wearing an over-sized shirt right now… Well, it probably would pass as a dress…_

“Can I grab some shoes and a coat first, Saeran?”

“J- Just please… Be quick… I- I’ll be waiting in Saeyoung’s car… Th- The, um… s- silver one. It’s just parked down the road…” Saeran then quickly ran away from your door, leaving you stood there in slight confusion. You assumed that he may have had a nightmare, and was acting rather jittery because of it… But wouldn’t he have come in, rather than asking if you could go somewhere with him?

Once you had some shoes on, and had pulled your coat over your shoulders, you made sure that your phone was in your pocket just in case. After that, you locked up your home and began making your way down the street to the silver sports car which did stick out a bit like a sore thumb to you.

Saeran was sat in the driver’s seat, his sweater now off and bunched up on his lap. You noticed a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. _That had to be the hot flush side-effect._

Once you had taken a deep breath, you made your way into the passenger seat beside Saeran, and then sighed once you’d made sure that the door was properly closed. “So… What is the matter at the moment? Can you not sleep tonight?”

“Um… K- Kinda…” He messed with his thumbs for a moment, and then sighed. “I… want to go to a- a place that Zen sh- showed me a few days ago… A- And I want to go there with you b- because I feel calm with you… C- Can you come with me?”

The two of you remained silent as Saeran then began to drive somewhere, but there was one thing which you were glad of. The only times that you left the house was to buy groceries, or to accompany Saeran somewhere. Because of that, you always had a few pieces of candy in your pocket. Whenever the two of you had to stop because of traffic lights, you would pass him some of the candy, and he would give you a silent smile and nod of thanks as it quickly made its way into his mouth.

Eventually, the two of you arrived as a quiet overlook up in the mountains which you had only seen in Zen’s photos up until that point. Seeing the glowing city far away in the distance in contrast to the night sky was quite a wonder… But you noticed how, as soon as Saeran had got out of the car, he had taken to looking up at the sky.

He then started whispering to himself, and when he noticed you looking at him, a soft look took over his face, with his lips slightly turned upwards and his eyes both calm and relaxed. “Saeyoung… He’s been trying to teach me about the constellations in the sky because… he knows that I like looking at them. I… Actually find them really interesting… He said that he’ll take me to the library tomorrow to get some books about them…” You smiled at that. His desire to learn more about everything now that he had the freedom to was quite nice. He seemed to like quite reading literature, or any sort of non-fiction book based on things which catch his interest.

He then started pointing out and naming a few constellations, until a few clouds began to cover the sky, and a few raindrops began to fall. With that, he pulled you back over to the car and pulled you into the back seats. When you offered him a confused look, he then took hold of your hand and sighed. His hand was now just a slight bit clammy, rather than sweaty. The cool air had been enough to bring his overall temperature down.

“I… I get that I probably shouldn’t have woke you up to just bring you here… but…” Saeran started talking again, and stopped when he noticed you shivering. He frowned, and then his arms were suddenly around you, and pulled you close to him. “But… I really like being with you when I can’t sleep… Is that bad?”

You shook your head. “It isn’t, Saeran… It’s not bad. I said that you could come to me whenever you wanted, remember?”

Saeran fell silent then, before he frowned. “No… I _really like being with you.”_ A quick glance of confusion was given to him, before he huffed like a child and pushed you down into the seats and pressed his lips against yours. “ _I. Really. Like. You.”_

_Oh._

His hands were pressing into your hips, and his eyes were wide out of what appeared to be desperation. “The past few days… I’ve not been able to sleep. But instead of it being all of the bad people in my life keeping me awake, it’s been _you._ ” His breathing now seemed a million times louder to you, and it sent your heard racing. “I- I didn’t know what was happening in my head… You were saying my name, o- over and over… A- And you were making sounds which made my b- body react in strange ways…” He then gulped, and kissed you once more. “Coming to you tonight… And doing this… It just feels right… C- Can I do this with you?”

“Okay, Saeran… I trust you, do what you wish…”

“Thank you…” He then kissed you for a third time, and slightly adjusted the position that the two of you were in so that he was nestled between your legs as he pressed you down into the car seats even more.

_If this made a mess of the seats, Saeyoung was likely to eternally tease both of you…_

Saeran then started running his hand through your hair as his tongue quickly began to press into your lips and found its way into your mouth. Your hair seemed to be like a lifeline to him, as his fingers were quick to tangle into it and tug at it slightly. Meanwhile, you could taste the sweetness of the candy which you had previously given to him on his lips.

Then you felt his spare hand move to the large shirt you were wearing, and it began to snake up your stomach and to your chest as your back arched slightly at the slight tingling feeling he had left behind from his touch. His fingers then began playing with the flesh, as though it were like a soft toy which you could play with to calm down. You laughed against his lips at the way in which his fingers would warily play at your nipples, as he would begin blushing madly.

Eventually, a quiet moan escaped from your lips as Saeran applied a slight bit more pressure between your hips, and he smirked. “You look pretty underneath me like this… Can we do this again at some point?”

As you nodded, Saeran tugged at your hair once more, and made you gasp loudly. When he did that though, his hand began to trail downwards again, and moved to the panties you were wearing. The sudden feeling of his hand against your clit with the material acting as a barrier and causing friction made you moan even louder than before, and his eyes widened. “These are the sounds you’ve been making when in my thoughts… Can you make more of them? I really like them, they make me feel… Calm…”

As you nodded, he was quick to literally just rip your panties off, and his hand loosened itself from your hair just to throw them aside. A bright blush took over your face then, and you honestly felt as though you understood what Saeran’s hot flushes felt like when he moved back as much as he could within the car, and dipped his head down so that he could stroke his tongue across your opening.

“A- Ah~ Saeran-!” You cried out his name almost as encouragement to get him to do more like that. So, he began alternating between sucking at your clit, and licking at you. He absolutely loved the sounds you made, and he needed to hear _more._

When you ended up reaching your release as he kept his mouth working, you shivered as he lapped up _everything._ You covered your eyes in embarrassment when he then sat up, and wiped his face which had a slight trail of drool escaping his lips. “You taste… Better than candy. I’m definitely going to have to do this again…”

After that, Saeran leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, making sure that you could taste yourself as his hands worked at loosening his pants. You were too focussed upon the taste entering your mouth as Saeran was able to free himself, and press himself up against you. You only realised when he was able to push himself into you, the sensitivity from your previous orgasm making you gasp and press your body against him with your eyes wide.

Saeran’s look on his face softened when he moved his hips, and heard you gasp quietly. He then began to pick up a pace with thrusting into you, and eventually, the two of you were a tangles mess of cries, whimpers, bodies, and sweat. _Saeran was going to definitely definitely definitely do this again with you._

Soon enough, the two of you ended up reaching your orgasm together, and Saeran gave you a sweet smile when he finally ended up pulling out of you and sorted his clothes out.

But you were now asleep, and he had a feeling that he was now going to be able to sleep tonight too… First though, he needed to get you home…

“Actually… I’ll take her back home with me…”

 

 

Come the morning, you sat up and rubbed your eyes just to realise that your surroundings weren’t your usual ones. You knew exactly where you were though… _You were in Saeran’s bed._

_Next to Saeran._

_Who was still fast asleep._

A few moments later you realised that your phone was on a bedside table, and kept going off with notifications. There was a chatroom open…

 

_Saeyoung: I AM SO NOT IN A GOOD MOOD_

_Yoosung: What’s going on?_

_Saeyoung: I’M GOING TO HAVE TO PAY SO MUCH TO HAVE THAT SORTED OUT NOW_

_Yoosung: Um… Saeyoung?_

_MC: Saeyoung, what’s the matter?_

_Saeyoung: MY BABY_

_Saeyoung: SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO ONE OF MY BABIES._

From beside you, you noticed Saeran stir, and his hand reached out from under the covers to grab his phone, before his head went under the covers too.

 

_Yoosung: Something happened to one of your cars?_

__

_Saeyoung: WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST FIND_

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

_Saeran: Shut up. I can hear you from my room._

_Saeyoung: YOU… SAERAN!!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!!_

_MC: Um…_

_Saeran: Explain what exactly?_

_Saeyoung: WHY IS THERE SOME SORT OF STAIN ON THE BACK SEAT OF ONE OF MY BABIES_

_Saeyoung: AND WHY. IS. THERE. SOME. WOMEN’S. UNDERWEAR. IN. THERE._

_Saeran: … What makes you think that was me?_

You sighed, and hit the lump which you knew was Saeran under the covers.

 

_Saeyoung: YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET TO MY BABIES_

_Saeran: Fine. MC’s hitting me so I might as well confess._

_Yoosung: Wait… MC is with you?_

_Saeran: I fucked MC in your car last night._

_Saeran: And brought her back here._

_Saeran: Enjoy your gift of ruined panties in your car._

_MC: >//<_

__

_Saeyoung: SAERAN CHOI I AM GOING TO GET YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW_

_Saeran: MC, I’m going to get out of bed now. Please don’t hit me again. I confessed, didn’t I?_

_MC: I'm so sorry for this, Yoosung >o<_


End file.
